Lucario vs Goku
Lucario vs Goku is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-fifth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 15! Pokemon vs Dragon Ball! The follow up to Gohan vs Riolu is here; this time it is two combatants voiced by Sean Schemmel on the battlefield. Who wins this battle of badasses? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Aura Sphere remained in Lucario's hand as he stared down Goku, the Saiyan hadn't moved an inch either, both took a few seconds to soak in the moment, adjusting to the tempo. Lucario couldn't lose, not when Riolu was still under threat, but then again Goku refused to let himself lose as well, for Gohan. Goku momentarily switched his focus to Riolu, making sure the young Pokemon wasn't trying to sneak up on him. As his eyes swapped from one Pokemon to another, however, Lucario hurled the Aura Sphere at Goku. Luckily for the Saiyan, he caught on at the last second, using blasts made of Ki to destroy the attack. That's when the waiting was well and truly over, as Lucario made a move for Goku with Extreme Speed. Goku rushed to meet him half way and when the first punches connected, the two had officially crossed the Rubicon. Here we go! The battle began as a typical exchange of palm strikes and roundhouse kicks, just two incredible fighters doing what they do best. Realising that his regular strikes were falling short of the mark, Lucario armed himself with Metal Claw and raked at Goku's skin. The Saiyan stood his ground, punching around the claws rather than chancing a path through them. They cleaved and struck at one another, making their way further down the cliff to where Gohan and Riolu had begun their fight earlier. Goku teleported behind Lucario, but the jackal's use of aura allowed him to sense it, quickly turning and scoring a direct blow to Goku's chest. Goku again teleported, but this time further backwards than before and he was able to fire off several shots of Ki. Lucario rushed towards Goku, trying to weave in and out of the projectiles, but inevitably succumbing to the onslaught. No big deal though; Lucario got back to his feet and armed himself with Bone Rush. Using the summoned weapon, Lucario was able to hold off several blasts of Ki, encouraging Goku to change things up. Goku called on a Finger Beam, the consecutive blast of which shattered the Bone Rush. Lucario was caught by the follow up, hitting his back hard against the stone wall. He used Double Team as a means of distracting Goku. The Saiyan got in the middle of all the Lucario projections, and immediately called on his next move. "SOLAR FLARE!" he exclaimed, creating a blinding light. The images faded away, but the original Lucario was already charging up. Aura Spheres bombarded Goku, the first three finding their mark but the ones after were immediately countered by Goku's use of an Energy Shield. Lucario then tried to hammer through instead, smashing away at the shield with Bone Rush. Goku grabbed the weapon, hurling it away from Lucario before chinning the jackal with a firm right hand. Lucario staggered, but kept up the battle with a follow up attack. Another Aura Sphere connected with Goku at close range, allowing Lucario to press on. He delivered several strikes to the head of Goku, grabbing him by the collar and delivering an almighty Force Palm. "Gotta admit, you're strong." Goku stated, getting to his feet. "But so am I! Let's see how you cope with a Super Saiyan!" Goku then began to change colour, turning a bright gold and turning his focus back to Lucario. He went straight for a Kamehameha, which Lucario tried to avoid with his speed. The blast caught him though, and the Fighting/Steel type was sent crunching into a wall which collapsed around him. After a few seconds, the rocks began shaking as Lucario burst free, brandishing Metal Claws. "Your power is insufficient!" Lucario concluded, slashing at Goku's face. The Super Saiyan backed up, striking after Lucario would overextend and leave himself vulnerable. Lucario still advanced, getting himself close to Goku and looking for a strong blow from the claws when he was blasted by several waves of Ki right in the chest. Goku then brought the Pokemon into the air, delivering several thumping blows before nailing him with an elbow down to the floor. Lucario climbed to a knee, held up by his aura and will. Goku levitated before him, challenging him to get back up. The Pokemon gladly obliged. He stood up and underwent a transformation of his own. Mega Lucario now stood before Goku, and he was ready for a fight! The two threw great shots of energy that collided together and created a massive explosion, but the transformed fighters didn't let that slow them down. Mega Lucario dug in with Metal Claws, but Super Saiyan Goku wasn't showing any signs of bother, planting kicks in the thighs of Mega Lucario. "Kamehameha!" the Super Saiyan cried, firing the legendary move at Lucario. The Pokemon knew he needed to match this somehow, and tried his hand with Dragon Pulse. For a while, the attacks were evenly matched, but soon Goku's will persevered. Lucario threw himself to a side, dodging the coupled attacks. He then fired Aura Sphere repeatedly, which Goku punched away to his side. Lucario roared defiantly, summoning more Metal Claws and dragging them across Goku's chest. Blood emerged from the wounds, as the battle made its way back down the cliff, all the way to the bottom. Goku created some separation, and then called on another Solar Flare. The move did a number on Lucario's vision, blinding the Pokemon momentarily. But Lucario remained calm, using the aura to sense Goku's presence. "There!" Lucario instructed himself, turning around and firing an Aura Sphere at the advancing Goku. Goku concluded he couldn't sneak around aura, but could he outrun it? He teleported around Lucario, firing down wave after wave of energy, Lucario called on Bone Rush to defend, but the waves were too many, and he subsequently began losing ground. Goku took advantage, kicking Lucario in the back of the head and then firing an energy beam that burrowed Lucario into the side of the cliff. Not so content with killing him that way, Goku rushed in after Lucario, pummelling him against the stony walls. Lucario used Dragon Pulse and fired in a complete circle to try and drive away Goku, but the Saiyan wasn't about to give in! He ducked the awesome show of power and when the pair collided with the stiffest of punches, they created a shock wave that blasted the debris away, creating for themselves an opening where they could settle this- once and for all. Lucario roared as he hurled another Dragon Pulse at Goku. "You can't win with just that strength!" Goku promised, blocking with his Energy Shield. Lucario kept the intensity of the attack up, lowering it to crumble the floor beneath Goku. "Oh I see." Goku remarked, flying up. "Kamehameha!" he announced, throwing the infamous move at Lucario. The Pokemon rushed over to Goku's position, forcing him to break off his attack. "SOLAR FL-" Goku was cut off by a jab to the throat. Lucario then placed his hand on Goku's chest and fired a brutal Aura Sphere. The Saiyan dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Lucario took the bait, getting too close with a Bone Rush and being uppercut across the room. "Alright. You fought well, but this is where it needs to end." Goku stated. "DRAGON FIST!" the attack rushed towards Lucario, who waited until the very last second. He rushed alongside the attack, all the way to its source and summoned Metal Claw once more. Goku blocked the first strike with his arm, but Lucario hacked away with the other, cutting into Goku's chest before eventually slashing underneath the chin, decapitating him. The Super Saiyan gold stopped glowing on Goku's lifeless remains, and Lucario too reverted to his normal form. Lucario used Psychic to create a tomb for Goku, and once Riolu brought the body of Gohan down, him too. Then father and son staggered away from the cliff, battle hardened and ready for whatever else could be thrown their way. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucario!Category:Peep4Life Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Follow-Up Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Ki vs Aura themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs